


Draco/Reader

by Y3LL0WB1RD



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y3LL0WB1RD/pseuds/Y3LL0WB1RD
Summary: Draco spots the reader in Potions. For some reason he just can’t keep his eyes off. The only issue is that the reader hates him. How will Draco deal with his new found feelings? Can the reader push past her hatred of him?Reader name RobinIn this Voldemort already died.Gender Neutral reader (using they, them)Reader Ravenclaw
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

### Potions Class

Potions was no walk in the park. Draco non-stop messed with them. But still, they walked into class, keeping their eyes down to avoid any unwanted attention. Robin sat in their seat and got their notebook out to prepare for whatever was to come. They weren’t bad at potions, but Draco made it miserable.

The class went on but it was quiet. No nagging, spells, not even a sneer went their way. It was kind of scary in a way. Draco was never this calm. Then they felt it, someone was staring at them. It felt like whoever's gaze was staring right through them. Robin continuously got more and more nervous as their stare just got more intense. Finally class was dismissed and Robin was ready to leave before whatever hell broke loose.

“Hey, Robin can we talk?” Draco asked as Robin walked past his desk.

Robin rolled their eyes and kept walking. Draco tried to grab them before they made it out but there were too many people. Robin was quite grateful that they made it out in time but was still a bit worried about why he wanted to talk. Luckily, potions was their last class. After a bit of thinking, Robin decided that they were going to go back to the Ravenclaw common room.

“Hey, You seem off, Draco gave you a hard time?” Harry said, looking around.

“The exact opposite, that's what worries me,” Robin responded.

“I heard he’s looking for you,” Hermione said, standing next to Ron and Harry.

Robin let a large sigh and started walking a bit faster just in case Draco saw them.

“You can lay low with us in the Gryffindor common room, I mean the first place he would look is the Ravenclaw tower,” Ron suggested.

Robin nodded. They all went to the Gryffindor tower, careful not to get spotted by anyone. They reached the door and Harry was about to open the door, when they heard Draco call out to Robin. He was running up the steps towards them. Harry opened the door and pulled everyone inside. You could hear a heavy sigh on the other end of the door. They continued to walk into the common room. The common room wasn’t anything like the Ravenclaw’s but it was cozy.

“Oh hey, Robin, what brings you by?” Percy asked.

“You two know each other?” Fred asked, a bit concerned.

“Yeah, Robin’s head for the Ravenclaws,” Percy told Fred.

Everyone looked at Robin like they were crazy.

“Anyways, I’m hiding out, “ Robin answered Percy.

Percy nodded like he understood. Everyone was just looking back and forth. Percy asked if Robin could help him out since they were already here. They were happy to help. Percy and Robin talked about what they were going to do for the next few weeks. They were constantly scribbling and writing things down.

“Don’t you have to do this with the other heads?” George said.

“We’ll email them,” Percy and Robin said in unison.

It was getting late and Robin had passed out with their head laying on the couch behind them. Percy carefully grabbed their notebook and quill and set them down on the table. Most everyone had passed out.

“Why is Draco outside the portrait?” Neville whispered.

“He’s persistent, that's why,” Percy said. “I’ll deal with it, go to bed.”

Neville shrugged and went up the stairs into the boys dormitories. Once Percy got back inside, he covered everyone that was asleep with blankets and went upstairs to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

### Hogsmeade

The next couple of weeks was hard for Robin. They were constantly dodging Draco and Slytherins in general.

“The weekend should be much better,” Robin thought.

Going to Hogsmeade wasn't something that they did often. Robin mostly stayed inside and helped people study. But Winter was around the corner and Hermione and Pansy really wanted them to go with them before it hit. After Winter hits, it's almost like all of the Ravenclaws go into hibernation. You never see them. The only time anyone in Ravenclaw pops up is for testing. The thing that worried Robin was that both friend groups were going with. It wasn’t just about avoiding Draco. Harry, plus the Weasleys, did not get along with Draco or any Slytherins for that matter.

“Lets go Pansy’s gonna kill me if we’re late!” Hermione shouted into her room door.

Hermione had let Robin borrow a shirt that they liked. She didn’t like it much and said the reference made no sense. Robin finally made it downstairs and was wearing a Black Panther Marvel shirt with some comfy pair of pants.

“Finally!” Fred said with a dramatic flare.

“I was gone for 2 minutes,” Robin said, smiling and shaking their head.

“It felt like forever,” George said, right before his brother could.

Robin rolled their eyes and glanced over to Hermione, who was almost shouting for them to stop talking and get a move on. Fred and George chuckled as everyone started their way out the door. The agreement was to meet Pansy and whoever decided to go with her at the sign pointing to Hogsmeade. It took a little bit of time but everyone got there. Pansy was nowhere to be seen. Everyone gave each other nervous glances. After a few seconds, Pansy, Draco, and Blaise all came running around the corner.

“Sorry we’re late, Snape kept quizzing us,” Pansy said, a bit breathless.

“Hey Robin,” Blaise said, also a bit breathless.

“You two have met? I mean I know you have seen each other but I didn't know you’ve met,” Harry said, a bit like he was accusing them.

“I tutor him in transfiguration,” Robin said.

“Never mind that, lets go!” Pansy practically shouted.

Once they arrived at Hogsmeade, they all decided to get food and candies first, then go from there. It was a long and a bit awkward day but everyone had lots of fun. Everyone made it to Hogwarts unharmed and very tired. They narrowly made it to dinner, almost missing it. Luckily, Robin bought extra robes and ties so everyone had their uniform in the right colors.

“Why did you buy these? They're not even your house colors,” Draco said, looking pretty confused.

“Personal reasons, that do not concern anyone here,” Robin said, avoiding eye contact with him.

“That doesn’t worry me at all,” Ron said in a sarcastic voice. Everyone went their separate ways to dinner, joining their houses.

After dinner everyone went to bed but Robin couldn't sleep. They decided to go for a walk in the castle. After a little while of walking, they started to make their way back to the Ravenclaw tower. Before they could get very far, Robin was pulled into a dark closet. Panicking, Robin summoned their wand and was ready to hex whoever was there. The lights flashed on and Robin saw none other than Draco Malfoy.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” He repeated a couple of times.

“The hell Draco!!” Robin shouted at him.

“Shhh, I just want to talk, I know you’ve been avoiding me,” Draco said, looking into Robin’s eyes.

It was quiet for a few minutes. Robin was looking down towards the floor, trying to avoid eye contact. Draco pushed their chin up to make them look at him. Robin could feel their heart beating really fast. They didn’t know why but being this close made them nervous. When in all reality, Robin was trying so hard to be angry at him.

“I like you, Robin,” Draco said.

There was a few seconds of pause. Then he kissed her. At first Robin didn’t know what to do, so they kissed back. After what felt like a century, they stopped kissing.

“I’ll take that as a return of feelings?” He questioned, looking at them.

All that Robin could manage was a nod. Draco let out a smile of relief. They both carefully got out of the closet, making sure not to get caught. Draco kept insisting to walk Robin back to their dorm room. They finally agreed to just have him walk them to the Ravenclaw tower. It was a bit awkward for a while and Robin was getting pretty cold. Draco noticed and took off his jacket and gave it to them. Robin looked at him and shook their head.

“Don’t argue with me, I can see that you’re cold,” Draco said, looking at them.

Robin sighed and put on the jacket. It was much warmer inside the jacket than out. Draco pulled them closer and put his arm around their waist to hold them there. Robin laid their head onto his shoulder trying to get more comfortable while walking.

**Author's Note:**

> I take criticism and if you could give me suggestions for fanfics to write that would be great!


End file.
